vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirito
|-|Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Gun Gale Online= |-|New Aincrad= |-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Underworld ▾= - Child & Beginning of Alicization= - Human Realm Arc= - War of Underworld Arc= - End of Alicization/Star King Kirito= }} Summary Kirigaya Kazuto was one of the lucky thousand players chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Taking up the username, "Kirito", he soon found himself fighting for his life as the game went live when he and ten thousand other players were prevented from logging out. His exploits made him legendary as the infamous "Black Swordsman", a solo "Beater" who may be the one best suited for clearing the game. After Sword Art Online, there were many other adventures he undertook with his friends, both in other virtual reality games, augmented reality, and a simulation of another world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C in AR/real life, 8-B in VR | At least High 8-C | High 8-C | 8-C | 8-C physically, higher with Sacred Arts and Armament Full Control Art, up to High 8-C with Incarnation, 8-A with Armament Full Control Art | 8-C physically, higher with Sacred Arts, up to High 8-C with Incarnation, 8-A with Armament Full Control Art, 6-C, possibly 4-B when powered by the world | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, "The Black Swordsman", Beater, Narusaka Kazuto (Birth name), Star King Kirito (Title when he was in the Underworld with Asuna for 200 years) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning of the Aincrad arc (SAO), 16 at the end of Aincrad arc (SAO) & the beginning of the Fairy Dance arc (ALO), 17 in the Phantom Bullet arc (GGO), New Aincrad (ALO), Ordinal Scale movie (OS), & the Alicization arc (UW) (19 mentally End of Alicization (EoA) after having his Star King (SK) memories wiped), At least around 231 as Star King Kirito (UW Childhood included), possibly up to ~400 years old from vague context (Most scans solidly show he is 231, but a few scans implied he stayed in Underworld for much longer) Classification: Human, SAO Survivor, High School Student, Spriggan (ALO), Former Swordsman (UW), Former Valet (UW), Former Elite Swordsman-in-Training (UW), Star King (UW), Artificial Fluctlight (Star King (SK) Kirito was separated from End of Alicization (EoA)/Current Kirito, making them two completely different people) Power and Abilities: |-|Real Life and SAO (Ordinal Scale)= Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish) in AR/real life. In VR he has everything from his SAO key |-|SAO (Aincrad)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low in-combat. Low-Mid over time VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however, it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable. Kirito specifically can survive for a long time with a blade stabbed through his chest. Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in-combat regen is), Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Skill Connect negates this downside), Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) |-|ALO= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low in-combat. Low-Mid over time VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however, it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable. Kirito specifically can survive for a long time with a blade stabbed through his chest. Note: The stronger the enemy is, the less effective the in-combat regen is), Skilled Swordsman and Marksman (Before New Aincrad, ALO doesn't allow the use of sword skills), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Skill Connect negates this downside), Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish), Flight (Can fly with his ALO Avatar's wings for ten minutes before being forced to land pre-New Aincrad. Post-New Aincrad he's able to fly for an unlimited amount of time), Night Vision (via being a Spriggan), Illusion Creation, Magic (Can imbue his swords with fire, ice, thunder and darkness, as well as summon a large explosion of black smoke. Spriggans also have Magic that allows them to find treasure easily), Magic Negation (via Spell Blast. Is able to negate a spell by hitting its hitbox, aka its very center), limited wall running (via being a lightweight race). His GGO avatar only keeps his SAO abilities (with the exception of statistics amplification and in-combat regeneration), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) |-|GGO= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) |-|Beginning of Alicization/Pre-Goblin Fight= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Skill Connect negates this downside), Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage) |-|Post-Goblin Fight/Human Realm Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Skill Connect negates this downside), Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish), Darkness Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Light Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword a light-based attack from Fanatio and Sacred Arts), Energy Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword. Able to absorb "Resources" (energy) within a far-reaching range. This includes stars), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as he knows the words used to arrange his thoughts, guide his emotions, and fuel his imagination to create said spell or object), Ice Manipulation (Can create ice structures via Sacred Arts, such as when he created a five-layered ice shield), Poison Negation (via Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Healing (via Sacred Arts), Elemental Manipulation (via Sacred Arts. Can create dozens of elements or elemental objects of all kinds), Homing Attacks (via Sacred Arts. Can make his attacks home in on enemies), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Life Manipulation (via Incarnation. Is able to restore something to its previous state) |-|War of Underworld Arc= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Skill Connect negates this downside), Enhanced Senses (Via Hypersense and Distinguish), Darkness Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Ice Manipulation (Can flash freeze a large area via the Blue Rose Sword. Can also create ice structures in general via Sacred Arts, such as when he created a five-layered ice shield), Life Manipulation (Via the Blue Rose Sword and passively saps the health of all those frozen and Incarnation able to restore something to its previous state), Light Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword a light-based attack from Fanatio and Sacred Arts), Plant Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword), Transmutation (via the Night Sky Sword. Turned PoH into a tree), Energy Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword. Able to absorb "Resources" (energy) within a far-reaching range. This includes stars), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as he knows the words used to arrange his thoughts, guide his emotions, and fuel his imagination to create said spell or object), Poison Negation (via Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Healing (via Sacred Arts), Elemental Manipulation (via Sacred Arts. Can create dozens of elements or elemental objects of all kinds), Homing Attacks (via Sacred Arts. Can make his attacks home in on enemies), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. For Kirito, it allows him to increase the range of his attacks, transform into his SAO Avatar, and create giant black wings to fly. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Barrier Creation (via Incarnation. Can create "imagination barriers" from his mind to block attacks, as well as barriers of light), Regeneration (Low-Mid via Incarnation. Regenerated his severed arm without him noticing), Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to flash-freeze Gabriel Miller, a being made out of amorphous darkness), Weapon Creation/Possible Low-level Matter Creation (Capable of generating metal blades inside of a person's heart) |-|End of Alicization/Star King= Greatly enhanced levels of all previous Alicization abilities, and including: Regeneration (Mid via Incarnation. Regenerated his severed arm without him noticing, comparable to Quinella), Immortality (Type 1. Lived for over 200 years in the Underworld alongside Asuna. Should be the same as Quinella, as Star King Kirito meant to eternally rule the Underworld) and Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Can survive without oxygen in the depths of space, and is also comparable to Quinella). Should also have all of Quinella's abilities (And most likely to a higher level of them), as he grew stronger within those 200 years while Quinella remained stagnant, and by default takes one of the Administrator positions, having rediscovered and cracked all of Quinella's secrets to reforge the Underworld. Attack Potency: Street level in AR/real life (Was able to barely keep up with Eiji and can contend with Suguha, who is among the top 8 in the Japanese Kendo Nationals. Easily stopped Sugou Nobuyuki even though the former had a knife in hand and managed to dent a car door by slamming Sugou's head into it), City Block level in VR (Was able to harm and defeat An Incarnation of the Radius. With the weapon gained from said boss, he was able to defeat all other bosses with one hit each) | At least Large Building level (Far superior to the other SAO players who defeated 56th floor boss, GeoCrawler, as shown by him defeating the 74th floor boss, The Gleam Eyes, mostly on his own) | Large Building level (Still to an extent stronger than the version of himself that defeated GeoCrawler, a monster with the height of a house and the length of many houses. GGO has monsters that should be comparable to GeoCrawler) | Building level+ (Though weaker, Kirito should still be comparable to his nineteen year old self, as he is still able to carry the Blue Rose Sword, albeit with lots of struggle. Has an Object Control Authority of 38, meaning he could use weapons that could harm Integrity Knights) | Building level+ '''physically (By using Spinning Shield, he almost completely blocked Deusolbert's attack that can incinerate 42 Kirito-sized goblins. Is on par with the average Integrity Knight. Stated to be physically inferior to his Sword Art Online avatar), '''higher with Sacred Arts, up to Large Building level with Incarnation (Severed Quinella's arm and chest with a two-hit Vorpal Strike), Multi-City Block level with Armament Full Control Art (Should not be inferior to Eugeo's, Alice's or his own Armament Full Control Art feats in the War of Underworld Arc) | Building level+ '''physically, '''higher with Sacred Arts, up to Large Building level with Incarnation, Multi-City Block level with Armament Full Control Art (Completely froze roughly 20,000 people with the Blue Rose Sword), Island level (Shook the entire Underworld with Starburst Stream during the time period where he was powered by all the spirits in the world), possibly Solar System level (Absorbed around 100,000 stars with the Night Sky Sword) when powered by the world | At least Large Star level+ (Can move an entire night sky's worth of stars), possibly Multi-Solar System level+ (Shook the entire universe at "20%" of his power using Incarnation) Speed: Peak Human (Kirito could barely keep pace with Eiji when running) with Superhuman reactions in AR/real life (Could react to Eiji's sword slashes), Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ combat speed; Higher attack speed with Dual Blades in VR | Supersonic+ (Superior to his Alfheim avatar. Able to do this as early as floor 3) with at least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Commented on by Death Gun to be very rusty in their fight in GGO); Higher '''attack speed with Dual Blades (He stated that during Starburst Stream, the rhythm of his swings exceeded twice his normal speed) | '''Supersonic+ (Thread:1654434#45 Is able to casually move faster than his visual effects, which can create sonic booms) with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Was capable of swatting and deflecting bullets from an automatic rifle in GGO) | Unknown (Weaker, but still comparable to his nineteen year old self) | Unknown (Dodged beams of light up to seven times, however it was more likely that it was a combination of aim dodging and luck that allowed him to survive for that long) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Faster than a mechadragon, which is capable of interstellar travel and can travel between solar systems in ten minutes) Lifting Strength: Unknown in AR/real life, Class 5 in VR (Should be at least comparable to his SAO feat) | Class 5 '''(Pulled an elephant-sized legged fish out of a lake) | At most '''Class 5 (Should still be somewhat comparable to his SAO feats) | Likely Superhuman (Weaker, but still comparable to his nineteen year old self) | Superhuman (Lifted about 180 kg of straws with ease, threw a fully-armored Alice up 4 meters while she is carrying a sword as heavy as a boulder) | Superhuman | At least Superhuman physically, likely far higher (Should be significantly stronger than before), Multi-Stellar via Incarnation and Release Recollection (Moved entire stars across the night sky) Striking Strength: Street Class in AR/real life, City Block Class in VR | At least Large Building Class (Traded blows with the Gleam Eyes and other raid boss-class enemies) | Large Building Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ physically, up to Large Building Class with Incarnation | Building Class+ physically, up to Large Building Class with Incarnation, Island Class, possibly Solar System Class when powered by the world | At least Large Star Class+, possibly Multi-Solar System Class+ Durability: Street level in AR/real life (Took a multitude of hits from Eiji), City Block level in VR (Withstood an attack this powerful without any injuries. Sinon also took a much stronger attack, and Kirito is comparable to her) | At least Large Building level (Can tank hits from Gleam Eyes, who is superior to GeoCrawler) | Large Building level | Building level+ | Building level+ physically (Stopped almost all of Deusolbert's Armament Full Control Art by using Spinning Shield), higher with Sacred Arts (Can create barriers to stop attacks), up to Large Building level with Incarnation (Can withstand attacks from Quinella) | Building level+ physically, higher with Sacred Arts, up to Large Building level with Incarnation, Island level, possibly Solar System level when powered by the world (Can withstand Gabriel's counterattack against him during Starburst Stream and Kirito's barriers can easily deflect Gabriel's attacks, however when Gabriel got a clean hit on Kirito, his arm got lobbed straight off) | At least Large Star level+, possibly Multi-Solar System level+ Stamina: Peak Human in AR/real life, Superhuman in VR (Same as all of his other virtual reality keys) | Superhuman (Implied in Ordinal Scale that he has more stamina in VR. Was stabbed through the chest and was able to feel pain, but still trudged through) | Same as SAO key | Vastly Superhuman (Walked off having a chunk of his arm cut off, been pierced and cauterized by beams of light, and entire limbs coming off) Range: Standard melee range unarmed in real life, extended melee range with a sword in AR. Extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Double Circular and several Starburst Stream attacks covered massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR | Standard melee range with unarmed skills, extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills or throwing darts | ALO has extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills (Does not have this pre-New Aincrad), tens of meters in Beast Form. GGO has extended melee range with his photon saber, several meters with his Five-Seven | Extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type sword skills | Same as before, with the addition of several meters with Sacred Arts, Incarnation, and Armament Full Control Art. Can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation | Same as before, with the addition of Kilometers (via Blue Rose Sword's Release Recollection) and interstellar (via Night Sky Sword's Release Recollection). Can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation | Same as before. At least interstellar with Incarnation and Release Recollection Intelligence: Though he is academically average, Kirito has a high combat intelligence and can adapt to battles and situations on the fly, even against enemies who don't have any attack patterns such as other people. He has over 2 years of battle experience fighting for his life against both NPCs and players alike, and is also a masterful swordsman who specializes in one-handed swords, both single and dual wielding. This fighting experience is only sharpened when he learned formal Kendo swordplay from Suguha during Ordinal Scale, and learned actual swordsmanship for over a year in North Centoria Imperial Sword Mastery Academy during his time in the Underworld. His knack for finding patterns and adapting to situations has also led to him to develop multiple Outside System Skills to help in various situations, as well as notice things that most people wouldn't. He has an extremely good memory, as he remembers dozens upon dozens of Sword Skills and how to get into their pre-motions, as well as dozens of Sacred Arts commands and combinations, types of metal, what specific flowers grow in what area, and more. Additionally, Kirito is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats), and is extremely proficient in multitasking, as seen when he can recite the chant of his Armament Full Control Art mid-combat. At the end of Alicization, Kirito and Asuna are forced to remain in the Underworld for over 200 years, and in this time, Kirito has gained immense experience and knowledge in general, especially as an engineer, ruler, politician, and swordsman (Though this experience and knowledge is erased from EoA Kirito upon getting out of the Underworld). In his early days as ruler, he was able to reunite and reforge all of Caldina, back to its former glory, and reinstating planetary peace. After finishing up the last of his home planet, Kirito turned his attention to the vastness of Outer Space, developed interstellar-capable starships, and colonized another planet, setting up starports, space stations, space military divisions, and an interstellar travel route, becoming the cosmic emperor of the (now interstellar) Human Empire, and gaining the title "Star King" Weaknesses: Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power (Though Skill Connect negates this weakness). Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it. If Kirito loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|All VR Avatars= Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. This ability is most prominent in the Underworld, as this ability is one of that world's core mechanics. However this ability has also been shown multiple times throughout the series before the Alicization arc. |-|Outside System Skills= Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. SAO Mislead.gif|Mislead SAO Spell Blast.gif|Spell Blast SAO Distinguish.gif|Distinguish SAO Skill Connect.gif|Skill Connect *(OuSS) Switch: A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *(OuSS) Mislead: After studying his foe's movement and response patterns and learning functions (such as that of an enemy AI's), Kirito moves outside of his foe's habitual predictions to throw them off. *(OuSS) Arms Blast: Destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weak point, showing knowledge of a weapon's weakness. *(OuSS) Spell Blast: Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a sword skill. The notable sword skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins, a 7-hit sword skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. *(OuSS) Hypersense: The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to react against attacks and enemies outside of their field of vision. *(OuSS) Distinguish: Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. *(OuSS) Skill Connect: A technique that allows the user to chain together Sword Skills without having to worry about an aftercast delay. The technique works by first activating and releasing a Sword Skill, while at the same time positioning themselves during said Sword Skill into a pre-motion of another Sword Skill to chain them together. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting the user. It's easier to do with dual blades, since the user doesn't have to move as much to activate the pre-motion. *(OuSS) Bullet Deflect: As the name suggests, it allows the user to deflect bullets, showing the user's reaction time. *(OuSS) Sword Skill Imitation: Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. |-|Sword Skills= SAO Vorpal Strike.gif|Vorpal Strike SAO Embracer.gif|Embracer SAO Sonic Leap.gif|Sonic Leap SAO Starburst Stream.gif|Starburst Stream Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Kirito's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones he has been shown to use. Cannot be used in Alfheim Online pre-New Aincrad and in Gun Gale Online (Can only use imitations). *(SS) Embracer: An unarmed skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. *(SS) Senda: An unarmed skill that sends a mighty uppercut towards the enemy. *(SS) Gengetsu: An unarmed skill that makes the user do a backflip and kick. *(SS) Escape: As the name suggests, it allows the user to escape from battle using martial arts. *(SS) Meteor Fall: A 2-hit Sword Skill that throws the user's sword up into the air, punches the enemy while it's in the air, then catch the sword to slash the enemy. *(SS) Meteor Break - A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. *(SS) Cross Block: Brings two weapons together into a cross to block an attack. *(SS) Horizontal: Slashes horizontally. *(SS) Slant: Slashes diagonally. *(SS) Vertical: Slashes vertically. *(SS) Cyclone: Spins and attacks the enemy. *(SS) Sonic Leap: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. *(SS) Rage Spike: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It has longer reach than Sonic Leap, however it cannot be aimed towards the sky. *(SS) Vorpal Strike: A Sword Skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay than other Sword Skills. *(SS) Spinning Shield: A defensive Sword Skill. The skill is able to block regular attacks, however powerful skills still cause minor damage, as it is impossible to completely block such an attack with the skill. Additionally, the skill is capable of blocking flame and ice breaths, but is ineffective against lightning and poison. *(SS) Horizontal Arc: Slashes horizontally twice. *(SS) Vertical Arc: Slashes vertically twice. *(SS) Double Circular: Slashes twice with the user's dual blades. *(SS) Sharp Nail: Slashes 3 times at the enemy. *(SS) Vertical Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times vertically. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Horizontal Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times horizontally. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Nova Ascension: The strongest one-handed Sword Skill. A 10-hit Sword Skill that is faster and stronger than any other previous one-handed Sword Skill. *(SS) Starburst Stream: A devastating 16-hit Sword Skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to force the Gleam Eyes to try and catch it to stop the skill. *(SS) The Eclipse: The strongest Dual Blades Sword Skill. It is a quick, 27-hit sword skill that is stronger in power than Starburst Stream. The entirety of the sword skill was used in Kirito's final fight with Heathcliff in SAO (but only a part of it was used in the anime). Original Sword Skills: Original Sword Skills (OSS): Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. Cannot be used in Sword Art Online and in Gun Gale Online (The latter can only use imitations). *(OSS)' Howling Octave:' A combination sword skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. **The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. *(OSS)' Savage Fulcrum:' A 3-hit sword skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. *(OSS)' Lightning Fall:' A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack sword skills. Lightning Element. |-|Magic= Magic: Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Kirito, as a Spriggan is naturally inclined towards illusion-based magic but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue his swords with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Kirito only. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Smokescreen:' An unnamed magic that produces an enormous black smoke cloud centered around Kirito. Kirito, a spriggan is naturally immune to it and therefore can see through the smoke. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Metamorphosis:' A magic that sucks up all of Kirito's remaining mana to transform him into a Gleam Eyes-esque beast but is built for speed instead of the Gleam Eyes' bulky strength build. This only increases his attack range due to the beast form's arm length, but it does not increase his stats in any way as it is only an illusion. *'Wall Run:' As one of the lightweight races, the Spriggans are capable of using the skill Wall Run, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters, but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. *'Night Vision:' Spriggans are known to have night vision, allowing them to be able to see in near total darkness. They are also capable of casting a buff that gives others the same abilities. *'Treasure Hunting Magic:' Though capable of using other types of magic, Spriggans are known to be the masters of Treasure Hunting Magic, a magic that assists them in treasure hunting. |-|Underworld= Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. *'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Blue Rose Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Blue Rose Sword is capable of covering a large area in ice. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose", an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the sword sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Key: Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and SAO (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | SAO (Aincrad) | ALO (Fairy Dance & New Aincrad), GGO (Phantom Bullet) | Beginning of Alicization/Pre-Goblin Fight | Post-Goblin Fight/Human Realm Arc | War of Underworld Arc | End of Alicization/Star King Note: Star King Kirito and End of Alicization (EoA)/Current Kirito are completely different people living completely different lives. Others Notable Victories: LLENN (Sword Art Online) LLENN's Profile (GGO Kirito was used) Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) Kaneki's Profile (War of Underworld Kirito and Dragon Kaneki) Meta Knight (Kirby) Meta Knight's Profile (Speed was equalized, both were bloodlusted, 4-A keys were used) Eternal Champion (The Elder Scrolls) Eternal Champion's Profile (Both were High 4-C and speed was equalized) Chizome Akaguro (My Hero Academia) Stain's Profile (Beginning of Alicization Kirito, Speed Equalized) Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (Star King Kirito and Super Sonic were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Mukuro Ikusaba (Danganronpa) Mukuro's profile (GGO Kirito was used. Speed was equalized) Gazef Stronoff (Overlord) Gazef's Profile (Kingdom's Treasures Gazef, ALO Kirito was used. Speed equalized) Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) Mr. G&W's Profile (ALO Kirito and High 8-C Mr. Game & Watch was used) Composite Link (The Legend of Zelda) Link’s Profile (Kirito was 4-A and speed was equalized) Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Shadow's Profile (Star King Kirito and Super Shadow were used, and speed was equalized) Sergeant James Kinchloe (Hogan's Heroes) Kinch's Profile (Real Life Kirito was used, and both were unarmed) Inconclusive Matches: Hawke (Dragon Age) Hawke's Profile (War of Underworld Kirito was used. Speed was equalized) Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (War of Underworld Kirito when powered by the world was used) Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Negation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4